Various applications may be able to determine a route from one point to another. For example, a routing application may be able to calculate a route that represents the shortest distance from an origination point to a destination point. Instead of determining a route between two points with the shortest distance, some routing applications are able to determine a route takes the shortest amount of time to travel from the origination point to the destination point.
In order to determine the routes, the routing applications may access mapping data that includes location points and road segments that are associated with costs related to the amount of time needed to traverse each road segment. For example, a route between two points may be determined by generating a number of candidate routes between the two points and calculating a cost for each candidate route by adding up all of the costs of the road segments that make up the candidate route. A final route may then be selected from the candidate routes based on the costs for the candidate routes.